Leaf Lovers' Lovegame KakaSaku
by ZamiaLillium
Summary: Well I've written a short introduction to the story, or stories, in before the first chapter of each story, so if you read that, you'll know, what it's all about


**Leaf Lovers' Lovegame**

_- KakaSaku_

"_Leaf Lovers' Lovegame"_ follows 6 Naruto-characters: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburama. There's 3 different parallel stories in _"Leaf Lovers' Lovegame"_, that collide sometimes and have an impact on each other. If you want to, you can read then separately – the reason, I've chosen to put the 3 stories in separately, but with links in each story, so the other stories are easier to get to – but if you want the full experience, I'd advise you to read all 3^^ If you read all 3, you should probably read chapter 1 in SasuNaru, then chapter 1 in KakaSaku, then chapter 1 in ShinoHina, and then do the same with the second chapters and so on :P

I hope, you'll like reading it, as much as I did writing it – ENJOY :)

_Leaf __Lovers' Lovegame – SasuNaru, Leaf Lovers' Lovegame – ShinoHina_

1.

**Heartbreak**

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she squealed, as she ran toward him and jumped into his arms. He'd been away for so long, and she'd really missed him, which she also told him. A glowing happiness warmed up her entire body, because he was so close. She couldn't remember a time, when her heart had been beating faster. Wait... Was his heart beating faster, too? Be... Because of her? She was almost too happy to hope.

For some time she just stood there in his arms, and if it were up to her, they would never let go. The tears running down her cheeks were both sad and happy. Sad because she'd missed him so, and happy because he was with her again. She didn't since anything around her, until Sasuke gently pushed her away from him, while he said her name. She looked shyly up at him and muttered a 'y-yes'. Her heart was in her throat, as he started to speak, but the things he said didn't much fall in good ground with her.

He told her things, that she didn't want to hear, like for instance that he would never love her, even though he knew, she loved him. He told her to except it, but she couldn't, and she didn't want to. She had stopped crying for a short time, but now she started again. She didn't think, but words poured out of her mouth anyway. They just seemed to annoy him even more. Cold words rained down on her as a result, and she actually didn't understand or catch most of them.

She tried to stop him, when he was leaving, but then he just yelled at her, and the whole thing ended in him running off, and her standing heartbroken behind; watching him. There was one thing, he had said, that clung to her mind: _'...and besides I'm in love with someone else. Go find someone, who can love you in return'_. Who? She would never love anyone else, and still he wanted her to do exactly that. And who was he in love with? Ino?

She spun around, her heart breaking, and ran off, as well. She headed back into town, and since she didn't see, where she was running, she ran directly into Hinata, who was knocked back and landed on her tail, and looked up at her.

"S-sorry," Sakura sobbed, "I-I didn't s-see you," Hinata got up and shook her head, while she murmured something along the lines of: 'it's okay, Sakura, I didn't see you either,'. As always she didn't have any eye contact, but she still noticed, that Sakura was crying.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" she asked softly and a bit shyly, as she walked her over to a bench, "is... is it Sasuke again?" Sakura hadn't expected her to say that, but then, Hinata had always had a knack for knowing that sort of thing. And Sakura had confide in her before, so maybe she had just added two and two together. Sakura nodded, before she told her the whole thing.

"I th-think, I'm gonna go h-home and stay th-there for a while," Sakura said quietly, and stood up, "thanks for listening," she sent Hinata a little smile, before she headed home. She didn't want to see anyone for a long long time. She only wanted to bury her head in her pillow and cry her heart out, until it didn't hurt so much any longer.

***

A knock on the door woke Kakashi, but he didn't get up. He didn't feel like it. What time was it anyhow? It couldn't be more then 9 a.m. Why were people already waking him. He'd thought, he'd be able to sleep in today. Since the knocking didn't stop, he got up and walked over to answer it. He didn't bother to put a shirt on, but he thought it best to at least put some pants on, so he wouldn't be walking around in boxers.

He was just about to say something not very nice to the person, but he bit his tongue just in time, when he saw, who it was. Now the confusion overshadowed the irritation of being woken this early. Without a word, he signaled, that she should come in. She stood a little nervous in the hall, while he hurried to take a shirt on. It didn't feel right not to have one on, when she was there.

"Sooooo..?" he said, when he'd put the shirt on, "what brings you here this early in the morning?" he showed her into the kitchen, where he put some water over for tea. She sat down on a chair by the table, where he joined her only moments after. She didn't say anything, before he sat down and looked at her with asking eyes.

"I-I just thought, you ought to know, that Sakura's pretty down right now," Hinata said quietly, "I don't like seeing her that way, and your the only one, I could think of coming to," she looked up quickly, but then looked down again, "won't you please speak with her?" the idea didn't really thrill Kakashi, but he nodded slowly, but sighed on the inside. It looked like another day full of problems.

"Sure, I'll see, what I can do, okay?" he replied and smiled at her with jet another short nod, "she's at home, I take it?" when Hinata nodded, he smiled a little more, "now don't go breaking your pretty little head with that," he said, and he couldn't help but notice her face turning red, though he didn't say anything to it. It wasn't a rare sight to see her blushing, so he didn't think much of it. It was just typical Hinata.

"Thank you," she whispered, getting up and bowed shortly, "I'll be off then. I have things to see to," with another bow she was off still totally red in the head. Kakashi shook his head with a little smile. Hinata had always been so shy. _When will she learn, that she doesn't have to be so shy all the time,_ Kakashi thought to himself with a sigh.

He took a quick shower, while he thought about, what it was, that was wrong with Sakura. He had a feeling, that it probably had something with Sasuke to do, but he couldn't be sure. There was a big chance, that it was, fore it was one of the things, that really could bring Sakura down. He'd comforted her plenty of times, when Sasuke had been away, so this would most likely be the same thing.

When he was done showering and getting himself ready to go out into the world, he took off to see to Sakura. He knew the way to her house by heart, since he'd walked it so many times before, when she'd been down.

_Chapter 2 coming soon^^_


End file.
